Different approaches can be used to transfer liquid print color onto a printing medium, particularly, onto paper. In this regard, the term “print color” is used in its broadest sense, particularly, as color for relief print, intaglio printing, or offset printing, but it is also used to describe the ink used in inkjet printing. In the instant case, however, print color can also mean liquid toner, primarily used in electrophotographic printing. In different printing processes several transfer devices can be used sequentially, specifically, in offset printing and in electrophotographic printing, the print color can be transferred onto a print blanket and from a print blanket.
One possible liquid components of the print color is a liquid solvent, in particular, a polar solvent, preferably water, whereas environmentally friendly solvents must be given preference.
Print color in a liquid form promotes the development of the image to be transferred, as well as the transferability and the correct distribution of the print color, but it can also result in smearing or it can cause adverse effects upon, or changes in, the printing medium. This can happen even more severely if the printing medium is absorbent paper.